


Semper Fideles

by DeodorantDodo



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, I dont think Jeffs name is Jeffrey but whatevs, Partying, Pre-Entity AU, also Susie is trans <3, and Frank's an asshole, he only makes a brief appearance anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeodorantDodo/pseuds/DeodorantDodo
Summary: Frank Morrison has recently moved to Ormond, and he already hates the place to its core. But meeting new friends might help him reconsider moving away from here as quickly as humanly possible. Julie is a determined and fierce girl, her best friend Susie mirroring her passion with a bit more finesse. Joey is an impulsive loudmouth whose loyalty is unquestionable. Matched with Frank's natural leader tendencies, there's no stopping them. They are The Legion, and Ormond will never be the same again.





	1. Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to a new piece of writing I'm doing! I've had this idea in my head for a long time and finally made it reality. I've wanted to write about the Legion forever, how they might have lived before the Entity took them. I hope the rest of you will find my self indulgent rabbles entertaining, lots of love! <3

The alarm clock had been ringing for a while now, but Frank still didn't get up from his bed. He barely even moved under the covers, a sign that to most meant that he was deep in sleep in his comfy bed. But Frank had been awake almost the entire night, only managing to catch mere glimpses of sleep now and then. There was really no point in getting sleep though, and no point in getting up either. But the blaring alarm was sure starting to get on his nerves, so eventually he rolled over with a grunt and shut the damn thing off. He was left on his side, arm flapping over the edge of the bed, until he decided he might as well go see if there was anything to eat. His stomach was quite empty after being awake all night, after all. With a big sigh he got up from his bed and looked for a shirt and some pants to put on. It was quite chilly in his room, as usual. The old pig had turned off the heating system in the house again, probably to save money for drinking. Frank found a grey hoodie that he put on as well, then he ventured off into the kitchen to continue his quest for eatables. Opening the fridge, he found only some beers and a jar of pickles. Yummy. He decided it was better than nothing, grabbed a beer can in one hand and the pickle jar in the other and closed the fridge door behind him. He put his gourmet meal down on the kitchen counter and opened the beer can first. As he stood there in the quiet kitchen, sipping on his cheap beer, he almost felt some kind of peace. That wasn't a luxury he was granted too often, so he decided to enjoy it to the fullest. He tasted the bitter beer and studied his reflection in the dirty kitchen window. The dark circles under his eyes were looking extra smashing today, and the beard stubble on his face was coming along nicely. The long, dark hair was as messy and unruly as ever, giving off that neat "hobo-vibe".

"Gorgeous fucker", Frank muttered and gave himself a sarcastic smirk.

After he'd eaten a few pickles and the beer can was almost empty, he decided he might as well drive off to work and see what was happening over there. He was 3 hours late, not too bad considering he usually didn't show up at all these days. He worked at a convenient store, the most boring work there was but at least it gave him excuses to go away from the house from time to time. He zipped up his hoodie, emptied the beer and threw it in the trash can on his way out of the house. He needed to pick up some more smokes while he was in town. It was a cold day as usual, the wind seemed a bit stronger than normally but at least it didn't snow. Ormond was a dreadful place, grey and cold all year around it seemed. It was late autumn but already as cold as winter, and powdered snow covered the streets like cocaine on a dirty living room table. Frank ventured through the front yard, casting glances over at the old cars that covered the grounds. The snow on their rusty roofs made them look almost fairy-tale like, while they usually were just pieces of junk that the pig collected on the yard. Frank had gotten one of the little shits to work, a moldy old Ford Escort, and immediately taken it as his own. The pig was never around so he didn't notice, not that Frank would care if he did. He probably would just beat him as usual, and Frank was not one to be discouraged from his wishes by a few punches. The car was his now, it was the only thing allowing him to flee temporarily when he got fed up with the place. One day he would get out of this town for good, he just needed some money. The front window of the car was covered with a thin layer of ice, so Frank scratched away just enough on the inside and outside that he was able to see. Then he got in and started the old thing up. It reeked of exhaust gas, but at least it started. He switched on the cassette player and to the scratching tunes of Children of Bodom, he drove off the yard and made his way into town.

"Morrison, why do you even bother showing up anymore?"

The snarky comment from his co-worker Steve made Frank tense up, and for one split second he felt the need to punch a hole into the young man's ugly face. Before he could clench his fist however, Steve continued with a neutral voice:

"Whatever, boss isn't here today so for all he knows you've been here since mornin'."

Frank gave him a sarcastic smile and decided to leave the kid alive for today. Steve liked him, he knew that. Probably wanted to be his friend, but Frank didn't care for befriending losers like him. If it meant him not having a single friend here, so be it, Frank wasn't one to hang around pathetic nerds. Since Steve seemed to be cleaning the aisles at the moment, Frank took the place behind the counter. It was usually dead in the store around this time, so he guessed he wasn't going to have to do lots of work. He sat down, lifted his feet up on the counter and closed his eyes in an attempt to regain some of the lost sleep from earlier nights. He must have been on the verge of actually falling asleep, as the sudden chiming from the door bells made him jump in his seat. He sighed and sat upright on his chair, looking over at the security camera screen to see who had disturbed his sleep. He caught the glimpse of a blond-haired person walking off screen before he saw them appear in the end of the snack aisle. The person wore a blue hoodie, so it was hard to see who they were. Didn't look like anyone Frank had seen before, though he rarely remembered his encounters with other people in this boring shit-hole of a town. Whoever they were, they seemed to be in for a big shopping spree, they had placed down their shopping cart on the floor and started filling it with snacks and candy. Frank decided it would take a while before they wanted to pay for their stuff, so he sat back in his chair once more and closed his eyes. He had barely started to drift off again, when the door bells chimed once more and he opened his eyes in frustration.

"Well, look who decided to show up!"

Frank's stomach curled in on itself, when he recognized the raspy voice of Mr. Burke, his boss. He once again sat upright in his squeaky chair, and forced a stale smile as the large built man approached him from the entrance.

"Wipe that smug look off your face, kid, you're on thin fucking ice", Mr. Burke grunted, stopping right in front of Frank and placing both his hands on the desk with a loud slam. "You think this is some daycare center? You think you can just stroll in here whenever you please, huh?"

Frank cast a glance over at Steve, who had stopped mopping the floor on isle 3 so he could check out what Mr. Burke was going to do. He gave Frank a grimace that probably meant "Aww, unlucky!" but Frank didn't answer it. Instead he met Mr. Burke's irritated gaze and said:

"Been here all morning, sir. Everything's been pretty quiet around-"

"Spare the bullshit, kid, I ain't born yesterday", Mr. Burke interrupted him, waving his hairy hand to dismiss Frank speaking. "Pull another strike and you're through, got that?"

Frank clenched his jaw tightly as not to say anything that would get him fired right that instant. Instead he forced the faked smile on his lips and raised an eyebrow as he said:

"Sure thing, boss."

Mr. Burke muttered something under his breath and turned around, probably heading for the office. Feeling extra sick of the old toad after being schooled like that, Frank reached over towards the little shelf on the counter that paraded the cigarette packs and snatched one. He put it into the front pocket of his hoodie and cast a glance over at Burke to see if he had seen anything. But the bald man had closed the door behind him in the office, oblivious of the employee stealing from the store. Someone who did see him, however, was the blonde girl. She seemed to have finally found everything she needed, approaching the counter with her shopping cart seemingly full of only snacks, salty and sweet. She eyed Frank as she started placing her items on the counter for Frank to scan, and Frank scoffed at her a bit.

"Having a party, or what?" he asked as he started scanning the chips bags.

The girl smiled at him slightly, and pulled down her hoodie so he could see her face. Average looking, but quite cute actually. She had a nose piercing, Frank liked that in girls.

"I saw you earlier", she said with low voice, casting a glance behind her to see if Steve was listening. "You really steal from your workplace?"

Frank thought he detected a hint of admiration in her voice, and he had to hide the smirk that wanted to play on his lips, as he continued scanning the items.

"Oh, that?" he said. "That wasn't anything, I've stolen whole boxes of beers before. Old prick doesn't notice shit, I think he's getting senile."

The girl giggled, and Frank smiled as he looked up to catch her studying him with curious eyes.

"I haven't seen you around here before, you new?" she asked.

"Moved here a couple of weeks ago, I live on the outside of town", Frank replied, finishing up her items and counting the total.

The girl payed, and as she took the shopping bags in her hands she looked at Frank again and said:

"To answer your question earlier; yes, I am having a party. Wanna join?"

Baffled by her straight-forwardness, Frank gave her a raised eyebrow in response. She raised her own eyebrow right back at him, tauntingly, something he hadn't expected. Maybe she wasn't so bad, this one, after all. 

"Who knows, maybe I show up", Frank said with a slight shrug, trying to sound like he had loads of better plans when in reality he missed a good party.

"13th of Williams Street", the girl said before giving him a last smile and turning around. "Bring over some of those boxes of beer."

As she walked towards the entrance door, Frank remembered he didn't even know her name.

"I'm Frank", he shouted after her, hoping he didn't sound too stupid yelling it out like that.

"Julie!" she responded without looking back at him. "8 p.m. this Saturday!"

Then the door bells chimed, letting him know she had left. He stood there for a couple of seconds, collecting his thoughts, before sitting back down on the squeaky chair. Maybe today hadn't been that rotten, after all.


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank goes to Julie's party and meets alot of new people, some friends and some foes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frank's a bit of a narcissistic asshole, as you might notice. Julie's a Drunk Teen (tm) and Susie is as cute as ever <3

Saturday finally came around and Frank was standing in front of the dirty bathroom mirror trying to decide if he was to shave or not. He really did like his stubble, as shady as it made him look he also thought it added some years to his appearance. He decided to keep it and washed his face quickly before leaving the bathroom and heading to the kitchen. While taking a few beers out of the fridge, Frank looked over at the digital clock on the microwave. 10.30, seemed about a good time to get going. He didn't have any interest being at the party at 8, it was too early and he never got anywhere early. Beers in his arms, he shut off the kitchen light behind him and left for the hallway. The pig was out for the night, so he decided to lock behind him when he left the house, even though they really had nothing worth stealing in there. As Frank got into his car, he cracked open one of the beers and got out the map he'd gotten from the tourist center in town earlier. He searched it while sipping his beer, and finally found the street Julie had been talking about. Williams Street 13th, not too far from here. Ormond wasn't a big place after all, nothing was really far from anything. Frank finished up his beer in peace, listening to the eerie silence of the night out here. Then he lit a cigarette and started up the car. 

Williams Street was a small neighborhood, not too many houses so finding the right one proved to be easy. The driveway of the average-looking bungalow was quite packed, but Frank managed to find a spot to park his car. He got out of the car and lit another cigarette, standing in the shadows and studying the house. All the windows were lit and the low beats of your typical pop music could be heard through the walls, mixed with the loud voices of drunk teenagers. It had been ages since Frank had been at a good party, and he was actually quite excited about seeing what kind of people he could find here. Probably just preps and assholes, but one never knew. That Julie had seemed pretty alright, hopefully she didn't turn into a bitch while drunk like a lot of girls. Taking the last drag of his cigarette, Frank tossed it into the bushes near him and grabbed his beer cans from the car. Then he walked up the paved road that led to the front porch and rang the doorbell. He could hear voices on the other side of the door, and a girl shouting:

"No, I'll get it!"

The next second the door opened and Julie's face popped out. She was wearing black lipstick and heavy eye makeup, and her face cracked open in a big grin when she saw Frank.

"Well well, you came!" she said, voice a bit louder and more high-pitched than necessary.

She was probably already drunk. Frank studied her for a second, then smiled a bit.

"So, party's in here?" he asked, and Julie immediately stepped away from the door so he could walk in.

"Welcome to my humble domain", she said as she closed the door behind him and gestured for him to follow her. "Kitchen's this way if you need to place anything in the fridge. Bathroom's upstairs, the one downstairs is clogged."

Frank followed into the kitchen, where he placed his beers in the fridge save for one that he cracked open and brought with him as they ventured into the living room. The whole house seemed really nice, Julie's parents must be pretty well off, Frank thought to himself as he studied the place. Lots of paintings on the walls, nice furniture. The living room was big and well lit up by a big chandelier in the ceiling. The couches and chairs were occupied by loud teens, some even sat on the floor. They had passed a few drunk souls in the kitchen but this seemed to be where everyone gathered.

"What the fuck is this shit, who turned off HIM?" Julie screamed the second they got into the room, and immediately ran towards the stereo on the bookshelf.

It was blasting something that sounded like Backstreet Boys, but Julie shut them up as she quickly took out the CD from the stereo and put in something else. 

"It was James, he reeeeeally wanted to..." one of the girls on the couch laughed, but she was interrupted by a boy sitting across her on another couch.

"Shut up, Sheila! You put it on!"

"No-one put on anymore bullshit, okay?" Julie said as she started the new CD and the stereo started blasting "Right Here In My Arms" by HIM. "I have to be able to leave the room without you losers fucking up the music!"

She seemed really serious about her music, but Frank noticed she wasn't angry as she sat down next to her friends and took a sip from a beer can. She looked over at Frank, and laughed.

"Don't just stand there, sit down! Guys, this is Frank, he's new here!"

She gestured for him to sit down next to her on the floor, and seeing as there didn't seem to be any other open spots Frank obeyed. Julie pointed towards the girl sitting next to her and said:

"This is Susie, she's my bestie!"

Frank shook hands with Susie, who gave him a shy smile showing off a pair of braces. She was pretty. Long, pink hair, wearing a dark hoodie that seemed way too big for her. Matched with a short skirt she gave off a bit of a childish vibe, but Frank didn't mind as she seemed nice. Julie continued the introduction parade.

"That's Jim, Shelia, Pat... I don't know your name, that's Cake, don't know who you are..."

Frank listened only with half an ear, studying the group of people while drinking his beer. He had seen some of them before out on town, everyone here seemed younger than him. They were all probably still in high school, poor fuckers. 

"I like your tattoo."

Frank broke away from his thoughts and looked to his side. It was Susie, she was studying his neck tattoo with an impressed gaze. 

"Thanks", Frank said and tapped on his neck with his free hand. "5 hours under the needle, hurt like hell."

Susie made a pained grimace but kept studying the tattoo.

"Where'd you get it?" a boy sitting in the couch next to him asked.

"Vancouver, back when I lived there. Think I was 15 or something", Frank replied, and the boy raised his eyebrow in surprise. 

"You used to live in Vancouver?"

"Been living in many places", Frank responded and took a sip from his beer, trying to not sound too bitter.

He had been moving from home to home ever since he was a child, no family wanting to keep him for long. The pig that had adopted him now was the worst one of them all.

"Why'd you move out here, this place sucks", the girl called Sheila said, and Frank snapped back at her before he could stop himself.

"Not exactly a choice", he muttered, voice low in irritation, and Sheila seemed to notice since she didn't say anything more.

Frank took another sip from his beer and sighed.

"I'm not staying here long though", he said, and if he wasn't mistaken the whole room seemed to go silent, listening to him.

He liked that.

"Where are you going, then?" Julie asked, and Frank gave her a look.

"Doesn't really matter, as long as it's away from here. I'm thinking Toronto or maybe even the States. Just gotta earn some money and I'm out of here."

"You're not in school?" Susie asked, to which Frank laughed dryly.

"Got kicked out. Threatened the teachers one too many times, I guess."

"Bad boy", Julie said and downed her beer.

Frank gave her another look, this one a bit more amused. She smiled at him and got up from the floor.

"Want me to get you another beer?" she asked, and Frank nodded while emptying his own can.

When Julie had left the living room, some of the teens got up and started centering the sofa table.

"Frank, you in on a couple of rounds of beer pong?" one of the girls asked.

Frank shrugged.

"Why not."

They collected enough red solo cups and found a ping pong ball, and the games were on. When Julie returned with Frank's beer, she joined his team. The games were actually quite fun, Frank and Julie won almost every round. Susie cheered them on, apparently not drinking anything herself tonight. When Chad from the opposite team fell over and nearly knocked the whole table down, they decided to call it a win and end the tournament. Frank sat down and talked a bit more with Julie and Susie, and learned they both were in their third year of high school. They told him about a teacher they both really hated, Frank offered to kill his dog for them and they both laughed. As the night went on, Julie got more and more clingy to Frank and Frank wasn't really sure what to think about that. It was quite annoying frankly, but he liked the attention nevertheless. The boy who was so drunk now that he almost fell asleep, Chad, had brought a whole stash of vodka with him that Julie insisted on "rescuing". As she sat on the kitchen counter drinking from one of the bottles like it was water, Frank got his last beer from the fridge and decided to join her on the counter. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, just drinking and enjoying the evening. Then Julie put down her bottle and turned towards Frank.

"If you're leaving Ormond any time soon, I want out as well."

Frank gave her a confused look.

"Dropping out of school?"

"Oh, fuck school, ain't nothing but bullshit anyway! Promise you'll take me with you?"

She gave him a look that looked upright desperate, and Frank had to nod in order to get her to stop looking at him like that.

"Thanks", Julie said relieved, and returned to her bottle.

"Getting another one on the hook, Jule?" a voice suddenly called out from the doorway to the kitchen.

The girl named Sheila stood there, watching them both with disgust.

"Fuck off, Sheila", Julie muttered, but Sheila only took a few steps closer.

"You better watch out for her, Frank", she said while looking at Julie with narrowed eyes. "She's a known whore, she probably has all kinds of STD's from fucking every guy in the football team."

"Are you as deaf as you're ugly, bitch?" Julie spat in anger, sliding down from the counter. "I told you to fuck off!"

Frank also slid down, seeing as Sheila and Julie stood only inches apart now and feeling a fight might erupt any second.

"I thought I told you to fuck off Jim also, but you didn't, huh? You just had to suck him off-"

A loud slap rang through the room, and Sheila held her cheek where Julie had hit her. The silence was deafening, and Sheila stared at Julie like she wanted to rip her heart out. Frank got out his pocket knife the second the screamed: "You fucking bitch!" and leaped towards Julie, and she was instantly stopped by the knife against her throat.

"Take my advice", Frank said while staring into Sheila's terrified eyes, "and leave. Now."

Sheila gazed from Frank over to Julie, and back to Frank. Her breath was trembling from fear, it pleased Frank to see her so scared.

"Y-You fucking psychos..." she whispered, then backed away from Frank's knife and quickly left the room.

Frank put the knife back into his back pocket, and looked over at Julie.

"You okay?" he asked.

Julie just stared at him, not even blinking. Shit, he might have fucked up here. Why the fuck did he have to bring out his knife?  
  
"I-I'll go, don't worry", he said, lowering his gaze and exiting the kitchen quickly.

On his way out of the house, he tried convincing himself that it didn't matter, that he didn't care for these people anyways. And well, he didn't care for the others, Sheila could go piss herself for all he cared. But Julie, and her friend Susie. They had seemed like the only reasonable people around. And now he had fucked it up, probably for good. As Frank got to his car and started looking for the keys in his pockets, he heard someone call his name behind him. He turned around and saw Julie come running from the house. She stopped in front of him, and to his surprise she was grinning.

"That was fucking amazing, Frank!" she said, voice trembling with excitement.

Frank blinked a few times, then stared at her in disbelief. She was quite drunk, maybe she had forgotten what had happened? 

"I mean", Julie continued, "you scared her good! She's not gonna fuck with me anymore, that's for sure!"

She laughed, and Frank sighed with a hint of relief.

"Well, you're welcome, I guess", he said, and before he was able to say anything else Julie saw the car keys in his hands.

"You're leaving? Already?" she said, not hiding the disappointment in her voice too well.

"Well, I..."

"Come inside again, we're about to watch scary movies!" Julie insisted, her eyes lighting up. "Susie has this great drinking game for Friday the 13th, although she only shots orange juice since alcohol isn't good for her anxiety."

Frank didn't exactly have any reason for going back home, so he shrugged and followed Julie back inside. They ended up having a great rest of the night. Most of the other teens had gone home or passed out, so it was just Julie, Frank and Susie watching the movies. Frank didn't member when he last had such a blast, and he hoped nothing would fuck this up.


	3. Talk Shit, Get Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank meets Joey, a fellow adrenaline seeker like himself. When Susie runs into trouble, the gang sees their chance to establish some dominance in this shit-hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cellular phones and Cyber Bullying (tm) !!! What a time to be alive! Since no-one seems to be really sure when The Legion shenanigans are happening canon-wise, I'm taking the opportunity to take us to the late 90's, where cellphones became more normal and the hippest thing to own was a solid Nokia! (citation needed) Being born in early -95 myself I can't say I remember much of the decade, but having 3 elder sisters who I copied all music and fashion sense from, I'd say I was a pretty good 90's kid for a long time lol.
> 
> Also lemme just nerd out a bit over the freedom to write these teens as music-loving goofers ;3; Studying the Legion add-ons in game, I came to the conclusion that Frank listens to Black/Death metal, Joey is more of a rap metal type (kudos to Body Count for naming the chapter teheh), Julie prefers the more gloomy tunes of early HIM, and Susie's music taste is yet to be known. (If anyone has tips on bands Susie might like, lemme know! <3)
> 
> Anyways, this one's longer than the last one, so dig in!

It was a slow afternoon at the store, as usual. Frank was stuck with the cleaning chores today, while Steve handled the counter. Frank hated cleaning the stupid floors, they never got an cleaner anyways. If anything, the old mop they were given made the floors even dirtier.

"Had a good weekend?" he heard Steve ask.

Frank shrugged without looking up from his mopping, and said:

"Was alright. Went to a party at this girl's house, lots of preppy teens."

Steve laughed, but Frank knew he was in high school as well so it seemed really stupid of him to laugh.

"I went up to the skiing resort with my dad", Steve said, as if Frank somehow wanted to know this. "He's thinking about buying it and getting the place back in shape, but damn that stink hole is a mess. It would cost way too much to renovate the place, and that's not even counting in the reparation of the lifts and..."

Frank had already zoned out, Steve's rambling was a background noise now, like a television left on at night with the viewer sound asleep in the couch. Couldn't this infernal shift just end already? The chiming from the bells at the entry made him look up from his mop, and he saw a guy come in. The guy was wearing a black hoodie with some obscure band logo on that Frank hadn't seen before. Returning to his cleaning business, he heard Steve greet the customer. The guy didn't answer. Frank moved his mopping to the snack aisle, some kids had spilled a can of soda there the other day so he might as well try and tackle it. He looked up as he saw the customer walking past him, and was a bit surprised to see him walking towards the shelf with tampons and pads. He was just about to return to his business, when he saw from the corner of his eye how the guy took a carton of tampons and put them inside his hoodie. Frank couldn't help but smile to himself. A shoplifter, eh? He decided the cleaning could wait, and supported himself with the mop handle as he stood and watched what the guy would do next. To his amusement, the dude didn't really look like he knew what to do. He just stood there, pretending to look at the products, and when he turned around he saw Frank his face went pale. Frank gave him a playful smile, and the guy sighed and turned around to put back the tampons on the shelf.

"Hey", Frank said and walked over to him. "Next time see if there's any cameras, also maybe check if someone's looking."

The guy looked at him with a confused gaze, and Frank smiled again. He took the tampons off the shelf again and gave them to the guy.

"Also don't put them inside your hoodie, too obvious. And unless you have an inside pocket, which these kinds of hoodies usually don't, that shit's gonna fall right out when you start walking."

The guy lowered his eyebrows in even more confusion, then looked around quickly and wet his lips.

"Why are you... helping me out?" he asked with low voice.

Frank shrugged and said:

"I may work here but I hate this place, and the boss is a dick so for all I care you can take whatever you need. I also help myself from time to time."

The guy shifted stance, seemingly a bit less tense after Frank's confession, and said:

"To be honest with you, man, I just did this as a dare. Friend needed them so..."

Frank leaned on his mop and said:

"Pretty lame dare, if you ask me."

"Well, her first option was to have me stab you to death, but I figured that would mess up my clothes so I chose the easier one today", the guy said with a sarcastic smile, and Frank couldn't help but chuckle.

Then he cast a glance over at Steve, who seemed to be deep into gaming on his cellphone at the counter, and looked back at the guy.

"You smoke?"

The guy raised one eyebrow, then nodded.

"I'm on break now", Frank said and put the mop up against a shelf. "Wanna get a smoke outside?"

The guy looked like he was considering the offer, then nodded again.

"Sure, man."

Then he put the tampons into his hoodie pocket and they left for the entrance door. On their way past Steve, the guy looked up from his cellphone and asked:

"Where are you going, Morrison?"

"Break", Frank said without looking at him, and as they left the store and closed the door behind them he could hear Steve say:

"We get breaks?"

The sun was shining, and still it managed to be a bit chilly in the air as Frank and his newfound friend stood at the dumpster containers and smoked. Frank decided he might as well get to know the guy better, he seemed alright after all.

"What's your name?" he asked and looked over at the guy.

"Joey", came the answer. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"Recently moved here", Frank said and took a drag from his cigarette. "I'm Frank."

Joey reached out a hand and Frank grabbed it.

"Nice to meet you, Frank. Thanks for not snitching on me back there."

Frank shrugged and gave Joey a small grin. They continued to smoke in silence for a few minutes, until Frank asked:

"What do you do for fun around here, Joey?"

He looked at Joey, who seemed to be pondering his question a bit.

"Hmm... Well, there's not much to do here really. I guess most of the teens around here just stay inside or find someone to pick on to pass the time. You do best getting on the side that do the picking on", he added with a shrug.

Suddenly a beep could be heard from Frank's pocket, and he pulled out his mobile phone to see what the fuss was about. When doing so, Joey let out a small, impressed whistle.

"Nokia cellphone? Not bad, my folks can't afford one. Says I have to 'earn one with my own money' and shit."

Frank didn't tell him the phone actually belonged to some spoiled rich kid back in Vancouver. He'd seen the kid do quite nasty things to an unconscious girl at a party, and in return for Frank not exposing him, he'd given him his phone. Sometimes he still got weird texts from the kid's friends, asking if he wanted to come smoke some weed or jack off to some weird porn magazine they'd found. Unlocking the phone now, he could see he'd gotten a text from Julie. They had exchanged phone numbers at the party last Saturday.

"Party this Friday at my place. Bring booze. Lots!!!! :-)"

Frank smiled faintly and put the phone back in his pocket, turning towards Joey.

"Speaking of stuff to do, I met this girl last week. She's throwing a party this Friday over at Williams Street. Care to join?"

Joey burrowed his eyebrows a bit as if he was remembering something.

"Williams Street? Isn't that were that girl... what's her name..."

"Julie?" Frank filled in, and Joey snapped his fingers.

"That's her name! I thought she was kind of a... bitch?"

Frank shrugged.

"She seems alright so far. Better than most brain-dead people around here. No offense", he added with a sly smile, and Joey chuckled and finished his cigarette.

"Non taken", he said and checked his watch. "I should get home, folks are gonna wonder were I went after school. They're always on my back these days."

They split up, Frank returning to the store and Joey starting to walk down the street. Before he opened the entrance door, Frank turned around towards Joey and shouted:

"So, Friday evening?"

Joey responded:

"Sure, why not!"

Then he continued walking his way and Frank went back into the store to finish off his boring shift.

On Friday evening, Frank closed the store after deciding he could finish one hour earlier. Since he was alone, he took a couple of beer boxes with him closing up, it's not like anyone would notice. He knew Julie also drank cider, so he took a couple of cans of that cheap sugary stuff as well. Driving straight to Julie's, since he didn't really have any business going home, he arrived around 11 pm. The place was a bit less crowded than last time. When Frank walked in and Julie saw him, she was as happy as ever.

"Frank, you came!" she yelled and went in for a big hug, almost tumbling over her feet.

Drunk and happy, just like last time, Frank thought to himself. When Julie finally released him from the hug, she looked at him and said:

"Someone came knocking here just minutes before you came, said he was a friend of yours?"

"Ah, must have been Joey", Frank said and placed down his beer boxes, giving her the cider cans to receive another high pitched shriek of gratitude. "You let him in?"

"Of course, I'm not one to turn away thirsty teens at the door!" Julie said, and as they wandered into the living room she added: "He goes to the same school as us, I haven't talked to him much though. Always thought he was a bit of a... weirdo."

As they entered the living room, Frank could indeed see Joey sitting on one of the big couches, deep in talk with Susie sitting next to him.

"Shoplifter!"

Frank greeted him with a big grin and a wave, and Joey flipped him off but returned the grin. Frank sat down on the couch with them, opening one of his beers.

"Hi, Susie", he said, but only received a mellow smile from the pink-haired girl.

"Frank, if you told me there'd be free booze, I'd gotten here sooner", Joey said before Frank could ask Susie if anything was the matter.

"It's Fran's birthday, she looted her parent's stash", Julie said as she passed by them to pick up someone's empty glass. "She told me to tell you guys to help yourselves, I think she's upstairs puking her brains out right now."

"Well, don't mind if I do", Joey said and downed his drink to go get another one from the kitchen.

Frank was left sitting with Susie, who sat quietly and seemed to stare off into space. Frank cleared his throat, and she jumped slightly as she came back to here and now.

"What's up?" Frank asked.

"N-Nothing, just a bit tired", Susie replied and when Frank took a sip from his beer, he could swear he saw her quickly wiping her eyes with the arm of her hoodie.

He was about to press on, but Joey came back with his drink and sat back down between them.

"I'm bored", he whined. "I wanna do something!"

"Strip poker!" Julie exclaimed from the kitchen, and Joey let out a long, dramatic sigh.

"What is it with drunk girls and... Alright, alright, let's do it", he added as Julie entered the living room.

"Atta boy", Julie grinned. "Help me clean off the table!"

Joey got up and they cleared off the sofa table so that Julie could start counting the cards. They were joined by a couple of other teens, Frank didn't know the names of any of them, and soon they were all settled in playing poker. Frank and Susie decided to just watch, cheering on as soon as anyone had to remove a layer of clothing.

Midnight came around and people started leaving. Soon there were only the poker players and their crowd left. By now all the players were half-naked, save for Julie who seemed to be really good at poker even when shitfaced. When she laid down her hand and proudly announced full house, they decided to end the games for tonight and the last people around got dressed and left. Now the only ones left were Julie, Susie, Joey and Frank. Julie and Joey were pretty drunk by now, Frank had tried starting to sober up so he could drive home later. While the others were taking shots, he and Susie sat and sipped on some orange juice. To Frank's delight, Susie had cheered up a bit and they were now discussing pet spiders.

"So my mom found Artemisia and threatened to flush her down the toilet, but I..."

Susie got interrupted in her story by a faint beep in her hoodie pocket. She took out her cellphone and Frank could see her expression going blank as she read the text message she had received.

"Susie?" Frank tried, but he got no answer.

Susie took a deep, trembling sigh, then she dropped the phone to the floor and curled up into a ball on the sofa. Frank could see her starting to shiver, was she crying? 

"Susie? You okay?" Frank asked again, this time a bit louder and a bit more worried.

Julie quickly approached them, picking up Susie's phone from the ground and looking at the text message that was still open on the display. Her face didn't turn blank, it turned into an expression of anger and resentment. 

"Motherfucker, I can't believe it..." she whispered, then she put the phone in her pocket and rushed over to the crying, hyperventilating ball that was Susie.

"It's okay, girl, don't mind him... He's lying, he's a coward..." she whispered to the other girl while holding her in a tight hug. "We'll get back on him, okay?"

"What's wrong?" Frank asked, and Julie looked at him with a frown.

"This dude at school, Tucker. He and his friends are absolute dipshits, always on Susie's back."

Joey sat down on the floor next to them, while Julie continued after helping Susie calm down a bit.

"They call her a freak and all that, but they've never had the guts to actually do much. I don't know how the fuck they got her phone number, b-but they just texted her and..."

She took out the phone from her pocket and gave it to Frank, who opened up the text message.

"Hey, freak. If u show up to school on Monday we're gonna kick ur ugly ass. Watch ur back!!!"

Frank gave the phone to Joey, who read the message and gave back the phone to Julie. Neither said a word, and the silence was crushing. Susie had stopped crying, relaxing into Julie's hug and tiredly wiping her eyes.

"Where does he live?" Frank said suddenly, making them all look up at him. 

"Cottage Avenue, I think", Julie responded, eyeing him with a curious look. "Rich people neighborhood. Why?"

Frank got up from the couch.

"Let's pay him a visit", he said. "Scare him a bit. I know just what to do."

The others looked at him, and Joey was the first to speak.

"What do you have in mind?"

"He has a car, I presume?" Frank said, receiving a nod from Julie. "We slice his tires, trash the car completely. When he gets out to see what the fuss is about, we kick his ass. Nothing serious, just enough to get him to leave Susie alone."

Joey chuckled and got up from the floor.

"What the hell, I'm in, man! But I get to do the ass-kicking."

Frank shrugged and nodded, then looked over at the girls. A big grin was spreading on Julie's lips.

"That sounds like fun. What do you think, Su?" she added and patted Susie's back.

"I-I don't know..." Susie mumbled. "What if he calls the cops?"

"He's not going to call the cops", Joey said, cracking his knuckles to prove his point. "I'll see to that."

Susie still didn't seem convinced, but after a while a smile started showing up on her lips as well and they took that as a good sign.

"Let's go then", Frank said and the girls got up from the couch. "I'll drive."

They packed up some of the booze to bring with them, then Julie locked the doors and they all got into Frank's car. As he started the engine and his Darkthrone cassette started playing, Joey grunted loudly.

"Don't you have any Body Count, or Korn?"

Frank only laughed at this, and Joey muttered something as he got comfortable in the passenger seat. They drove while chattering about their plan, Frank was happy to hear they all seemed excited by it, even Susie by now. As for Frank, vandalizing private property was a step up from the usual stealing from work and he could already feel the adrenaline kicking in. Julie showed the way to Cottage Avenue, and once they were there Frank slowed down his driving so they could take a good look at the houses.

"Isn't that his truck?"

Susie pointed up towards the driveway of a big, white house. It was dark, but the streetlights gave away the position of a big, red pickup truck.

"Sure is", Julie said and Frank pulled over a couple of houses away, killing the engine.

"So", he turned around in his seat towards Julie and Susie in the backseat. "I get the tires, you break the windows. When I'm done with the tires, I'll start our car up so we can make a swift exit. Joey, you get ready to knock him, okay?"

Everyone nodded, the suspense in the air speaking louder than any words could now. They all got out from the car, and Frank got his pocket knife ready. The lights were on upstairs in the house, they would have to be swift. Just to be on the safer side, Frank put his hoodie over his head for a bit more anonymity. Without wasting any time, he ran up to the car and started working on the first tire. He heard Julie and Susie come running up behind him, and Julie saying:

"Get one of those rocks from the pavement."

The first tire was ruined, and Frank quickly started puncturing the other one.

"Frank, hurry up!"

Second tire done. Third done. No movement could be hear from the house yet. When Frank finished the fourth tire, he quickly got up and ran over to his own car.

"Now!" he could hear Julie say, accompanied by two loud, crashing sounds.

He got in his car and started it, ready to get out of there as soon as they were all inside again. He watched as Susie came running back to the car, while Julie took another rock and threw it at the front window of the truck. Then she hurried back to the car as well, laughing as she got in the backseat with Susie.

"Man, that was fucking awesome! Hope Joey beats him good!"

"Did Tucker even show up?"

"Yeah yeah, we heard the door opening and someone shouting as we ran", Julie assured him.

So they waited, all too nervous to speak. Frank was beginning to fear that Joey somehow had gotten caught, when the tall teen suddenly appeared around the corner of another house's shed. He ran towards the car, and as soon as he jumped in the passenger seat, Frank floored the gas pedal and they were off.

"Woah!" Joey screamed, laughing with relief.

"Is he following us?" Susie asked and Frank tried to look in the rear mirror but didn't see much.

"Well he's gonna have to take his dad's car in that case", Julie cackled. "Did you get him, Joey?"

"I took a choke hold on him and told him if he ever talked to Susie again we'd come for his balls", Joey chuckled, and received a high-five from Julie.

"Where to now?" Frank asked.

"Not back to my place!" said Julie. "What if he follows us? I don't want him to know where I live."

"You didn't think of this before hand?" Joey grunted at Julie.

"I know where to go", Frank said, receiving silence in the car. "Somewhere no one will find us."


	4. The Old Skiing Resort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang seek refuge at the old skiing resort at Mt. Ormond. They establish a name to call themselves, and get to know each other a bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooo boiii. So I'm back! This chapter took a while longer than I had hoped for, guess I'm in some kind of writer's block atm. This is gonna be a pretty short chapter, building more on the gang's relationship, but rest assured I'm building up to something fun in the next chapter! :3 Hope you enjoy this chapter nevertheless, and as always let me know in the comments if you like it and if you even have some fun ideas what the gang could be doing next <3

Frank had first visited the abandoned skiing resort at Mt. Ormond only days after he'd moved to this shit-hole. He had heard about the place, and looking for somewhere to relax where no one else likely hung around, he'd driven here eager to do some exploring. What he'd found had been a pretty cool place, and he'd resort to coming up here as often as he could to just be by himself. He found the eeriness of the abandoned place to be kind of peaceful. As he now stood outside the building with the others, he hoped they would find it as nice as he did.

"The old skiing resort?" 

Joey had a confused tone to his voice, but he didn't seem all to disinterested.

Frank gestured for them to follow him, and they ventured inside the abandoned building.

"I've been hanging out here a lot", he explained. "Been working on getting a good fireplace built here in the main room, I was thinking of moving some couches up here as well."

He went behind the check in desk and picked up a couple of beers that he had stashed away there. Throwing one towards Julie with a: "Catch!" he proceeded to open his and jump up to sit on the counter.

"I heard some kids died here, fell down the ski lifts. That's why they shut it down", Susie said as she examined the fireplace Frank had started on.

"My dad said they somehow got decapitated by the fall", Joey added, to which Frank snorted.

"Have to make a pretty decent fall for that to happen."

"Let's make a fire", Susie said. "Anyone got a lighter?"

"Yeah, we might need some more wood though", Frank said and tossed his lighter to her. "I'll go fetch some twigs outside, hold on."

Soon they had a small fire going. They sat down around it, passing the booze and chattering about the evening's successful mission.

"We were really good at this!" Julie laughed. "I'm positive Tucker won't bother Susie anymore after tonight."

"Yeah, we make a pretty good team", Joey grinned. "Tonight was the most fun I've had in ages."

Frank had to admit, too, that this gang of people seemed to be the most decent ones he'd hung around in a long time. Usually people frowned when he suggested some good old vandalism activities, but these people seemed different. A good kind of different, like himself. 

"This place could get pretty cozy actually", Julie said, looking around. "A few couches, maybe some blankets and stuff. I even think the half-rotten walls add a certain pizzazz to the whole thing", she added with a chuckle.

"Can we be certain Tucker won't follow us here?" Susie said in a slightly concerned tone.

"Certain", Frank assured her. "Who would come up here?"

They chattered a bit while drinking and after a while Julie got up and cleared her throat in a solemnly matter, and everyone got silent.

"I think", she said. "That this will be our gathering place, and we'll come here every weekend. Hell, even in the middle of the week if we feel like it." 

She looked at the others and took a sip of her drink.

"You guys are really cool and I want to hang out with you as much as possible, and any excuse to get away from home is a solid ten in my book."

Joey and Susie laughed and Frank couldn't help but let a small grin trace on his lips.

"Sounds like a plan to me", Joey said, then added: "We're gonna need a name though."

"A name?" Susie asked.

"Yeah, like a gang name!" Julie said with excitement.

They all got quiet for a couple of seconds, trying to think of something cool to call themselves.

"How about Hell's Legions?" Julie offered, but was shut down instantly by Frank.

"We're not a biker gang, Julie!"

"Well, geez, Frank, maybe we could be if you changed that trash pile of a car for a cool bike instead", Julie grinned, and received a middle finger from Frank.

"I like The Legion", Susie said.

Everyone were quiet for a couple more seconds, mulling over the name. 

"I like it, too", Frank said, and Joey and Julie nodded in agreement.

"So, The Legion, then?" Joey said and raised his beer.

The rest of them raised their drinks as well, and they toasted while saying in union:

"The Legion!"

The following week Frank went up to the skiing resort as often as possible. He didn't have as many shifts at the store this week, which was nice. On Wednesday he got an old couch and some chairs set up, and he also chopped some more wood they could use for the fire. On Thursday Julie came by with a box of blankets she'd found at home, and they went into town together to pick up a big couch she'd spotted at the second hand store. Once they'd installed it into the main lounge, around the fireplace with the other couch and the chairs, they sat and talked for a while. It was late afternoon and Julie had just gotten a text message from Susie telling them she and Joey would come there after school.

"Did you get off early today, then?" Frank wondered, and Julie grinned sarcastically and replied:

"I played hookie all day, okay, lay off! It's not like I'm learning anything necessary over there anyways. Besides", she added while studying him with her gaze. "I like spending time with you way more."

Frank just shrugged at this statement, and returned his attention to the project he was working on.

"What is that you're working on anyways?" Julie asked, sitting down next to him on the couch. "Got a little arts and crafts project for school?" she added in a mocking tone.

Frank scoffed and put away the thick marker he'd been using, lifting up the white mask for Julie to study.

"Cool", she nodded, clearly not too impressed.

"For anonymity", Frank explained, taking out his pocket knife and punching two eye holes into the middle of the circles he'd drawn. "If we wanna keep having fun at people's expense, we have to make sure no one can recognize us, right?"

"I guess you're right."

Frank put away his knife to study the mask for himself. The two drawn on eyes stared up at him in an almost hypnotizing manner, the eye holes seemed big enough. The big grin was what he was most proud of. It was just enough of creepy.

"Well, try it on!" Julie said.

Frank placed the mask on his face and secured it behind his head with the elastic band attached to it, looking over at Julie.

"Ooooh, spooky!" Julie said in a playfully mocking tone, and Frank grunted and took it off.

"Whatever, it keeps us off security cameras, that's all that matters."

"True", Julie said, then looked at the mask still in Frank's hands. "I want one as well, show me how you made yours!"

"Didn't you just say-"

"Yeah, it's stupid, and I want one too!" Julie said, crossing her legs on the couch. "Show me how you did!"

Frank blinked a few times, then cleared his throat.

"Um, well, I bought this plain mask from the store and then I just used the sharpie. Nothing fancy, really."

Julie nodded.

"I'll text Susie to go pick some up for us too before she gets here", she said and pulled out her cellphone.

Typing a quick message and sending it off, she got up from the couch and went to get her backpack that she'd thrown in the corner of the room earlier.

"I brought marshmallows, let's get a fire started until they get here!"

When Susie and Joey arrived, Frank had got a pretty good fire going and Julie were busy impaling marshmallows on sticks. 

"Hey babes!" Susie called out as they entered the entrance hall. "What are y'all up to?"

"Marshmallows!" Julie declared happily, waving with two sticks filled to the tip with white sugary puffs.

"Oooh!" Susie exclaimed and ran over to Julie to join her, grabbing a handful of un-impaled marshmallows and putting them in her mouth with a satisfied grin.

"How was school?" Frank asked in a tauntingly manner as Joey put down his backpack and sat down with a loud grunt in the sofa.

"Oh, shut up, drop-out!" Susie yelled, her voice muffled by the marshmallows stuffed in her mouth.

"I can't believe I flunked the chemistry test, again!" Joey sighed, scratching his face in irritation. "My dad's gonna freak. I actually studied this time, I can't fucking believe it..."

Normally Frank would be the first to throw some sarcastic, mean comment at the other teen, but this time he shut his mouth. Joey seemed visibly upset, burying his face in his hands and letting out trembling sighs. Frank couldn't understand being this out of balance because of a chemistry test, back in school he hadn't cared too much about tests and grades himself. But something about the way Joey behaved now pointed towards there possibly being more to this than what met the eye. The other teen seemed almost scared in a way.

"Here", Frank said and tossed a cigarette at Joey, who gladly put it in his mouth and lit it.

All four of them were silent, Julie and Susie eating their marshmallows a few feet away from the boys. Frank decided to try and calm Joey down, and cleared his throat to get the distraught teens attention.

"Your dad, he's on your back alot?" he asked.

Joey chuckled dryly and said:

"That's one way to put it, yeah."

He took another drag from the cigarette. Julie and Susie joined them around the fire pit, starting to toast the few marshmallows that were left after their snack break. Frank waited to see if Joey wanted to continue, but when the other teen sat back in the couch to enjoy his cigarette, Frank decided he might as well continue along the path of fathers.

"I've never met mine, nor my mom", he said, sitting back in his couch as well to relax into the old cushions. "Never lived long enough at one place to really find someone to call those things, either. Pig I live with now is a drunk, only adopted me so he could get the money from the government for being such a 'good Samaritan' and giving a home to a loathsome punk like me."

"Damn, I almost feel lucky being a child of divorce", Susie said, handing over a stick of medium toasted marshmallows to Frank.  
  
Frank munched on the sweets, looking over at Julie.

"So, how about you?" he asked. "How many parents have you got?"

"Technically two", Julie answered. "But nowadays just one really. Mom's a junkie, she's been locked up in rehab for months, I'm starting to think she's maybe not coming out this time."

"Her dad's the owner of Ormond Oil", Susie said. "Big money in the family!"

To this Julie made a face and replied:

"Yeah well, I'm not seeing any of that money 'cus the old man is hoarding it all for himself! Unless he wants to spoil my brother, then he's as giving as ever."

"Your brother's Jim, right?" Joey asked with a slight lift of his head from the couch seat. "Tall, skinny, blonde kid? Really stuck up?"

"That's him", Julie said with a frown. "Fuck, I hate his guts. Thinks he's better than everyone else just because he's daddy's boy."

"Glad I never started school here", Frank chuckled. "Your stories just confirms my theory that everyone suck here."

"Well, you'll feel right at home here then", Julie grinned. "Somebody lend me a smoke?"

As Joey tossed a cigarette Julie's way, Susie burrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Since when do you smoke, Jules?"

Julie put the cigarette between her lips and gestured for Frank to light it for her.

"I've been smoking for months, Susie, the hell do you mean?"

She took the first drag from her stick and to his amusement Frank could see that she was trying very hard not to cough. Smoking for months, indeed.

"Whatever", Susie replied, turning to her backpack to dig out something from it. "I got us the masks you texted about, what now?"


End file.
